


鸿雁长飞

by Twilighti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighti/pseuds/Twilighti
Summary: 有关《白夜》，有关活着与死亡。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, 团兵
Kudos: 5





	鸿雁长飞

-

有时利威尔得一个人待着。阳光奢侈的时候，透过窗可以看到韩吉在蹦跳，背影干净清洁，不沾染任何颓唐。还有那么多谜团等着韩吉去研究，但利威尔无事可做。士兵们已在玛利亚之墙蒸发了。太平静的时刻容易叫人不甘心，像是一种嘲笑。茶水的热气袅袅上升，然后消散，和空气中潜藏的灰尘纠缠在一起。

直到下一年，他们去给埃尔文扫墓。那个金发男人的传说依然在兵团内流传，但他们从未想过向新兵讲述埃尔文的生平。自然也不会带新兵来祭拜。埃尔文没有葬在公共墓园，转而长眠于史密斯旧屋的背后；这是为数不多动用到私权的事情。

利威尔想起很久以前的对话。梦想实现后，你想做什么。等到实现了再说吧。也许那时埃尔文就预料到没有机会再说了。他从来不留退路，也不讲空空如也的话。人总是某样东西的奴隶，埃尔文被套得明明白白：他短暂的一生都在被地下室之谜指引前进。在艾伦加入之前就是如此。埃尔文问他：那你呢？你是什么的奴隶？

利威尔低头看看，唰地抽出刀，架在对方脖子上：你说呢。

埃尔文无动于衷。他接着问：利威尔，夺回玛利亚之后，你想做什么呢？

_我想就这样到地下室去。_

他们已经来到了无可挽回的境地。往后，利威尔会独自认识到：只要还活着，就会遇上更加不可回头的命运。人的一生像脱缰的野马那样前进，无法被个人意愿左右。埃尔文话中有话，他听懂了。就这样，什么也不考虑。不考虑应对巨人，不考虑新士兵的生命，不考虑王城被攻破的可能，不考虑人类的未来。埃尔文少了一只手，不再能灵活地飞；但他有助手。凭他们俩的战力，走到地下室绰绰有余。

就去看一眼。

利威尔问，然后呢。

埃尔文答：我活不长了。

（此后又有一些简短而缺乏记录意义的内容，譬如利威尔说：“我们谁都不能指望活到八十岁”；而埃尔文赞同，并补充：“但我一定得死在玛利亚夺还战”；利威尔大怒：“用死来逃避，你还真是个胆小鬼”；埃尔文则说：“我希望我的死可以推动些什么”。他们在沸腾的血海里大谈生死，明白死是多么正常的事。）

_我来选择吧。放弃你的梦想，去死吧。_

利威尔决定当那个恶人，斩断埃尔文以公济私的可能。新兵被组织到墙下，埃尔文开始发表生前的最后一次演讲。利威尔在旁边耐心听着。没有意义。连这番话都没有意义。更久以前，米克死了。埃尔文在窗前站了很久。他问利威尔在为了什么活着。利威尔说，不为什么。我和你不同。

从黑暗处现身，坦荡而光明地站在太阳下，并非一件易事。至少对利威尔来说是这样。他对名利漫不经心，又缺乏亲情和爱情的牵绊。正如战斗时的不假思索，利威尔的生活轨迹也充满了本能的驱动。被命令，就去做。想要做，就去做。利威尔借此长驱直入，削巨如泥，在空中划出利落的弧线，折身回墙直取埃尔文方寸。“活着”不存在任何宏大的意义，活着就是活着本身。欲望也是一样。爱也是一样。

利威尔知道，很多士兵会在临死时失态地喊叫。有种说法是：人若是在死前陷入谵妄，就会想起最恐惧、最放不下的事情。外人将借此窥见死者的秘密。如果真是这样，埃尔文的秘密他早就听过了。老师，墙外究竟有没有人类。一切只不过是我头脑中幼稚的妄想吗。

利威尔举着针剂，神色仓皇。半晌，他说：对不起，我无法回答。

_去死吧，不要再回到地狱来。让充满希望的年轻人代你受罪吧。_

那一弧刀光向他宣告：吉克死了。

利威尔从空中下降，移动的轨迹像一片落叶。他第一次感到如梦似幻，好像有什么阴谋即将从大地中生发。而世界对他的壮举沉默无言。

利威尔踏实地踩在地上。他问：结束了吗？

帕拉迪岛开始下雨的时候，利威尔独自去了史密斯家的旧房子。前晚他睡得很沉，梦见佩特拉，25 岁退役，回老家结婚生子。利威尔抽出休息日去看小孩，手里拎的婴儿衣物全不合适，被埃尔文好声好气地嘲笑。对方慢条斯理地帮佩特拉冲奶粉，手指在小小奶瓶间运筹帷幄。利威尔说：喂，这可真是大材小用。他从埃尔文手里接过奶瓶，笨手笨脚地摇晃，装作不感兴趣的样子。多么小巧的一个物件，居然是生命得以存活的秘密。孩子是一种希望。也许肯尼是出于同样的认知，才将他从亡母的屋子里带出来。不应该再有杀戮。佩特拉问：士官长，你还好吗？

在埃尔文墓前，蓝紫色鸢尾正喜悦地开。夺回玛利亚之后，你想做什么。那时利威尔回答得很干脆：活着。只有活着才能战胜虚妄。只有活着才能看到更加残酷糟糕的世界，像看戏的观众一般，焦急地等待最坏的情节。他和埃尔文从未有过任何真正逾规越矩之言，而爱隐身于一地鸡毛之中，指引他走向更加义无反顾的未来。

\- END -


End file.
